Fruits basket Kyo X Reader
by RachXKid
Summary: When you are transferred into class 1D, your whole life turns upside down when you meet Kyo sohma.
1. The New student

(This is a brief factfile of the character, only with your name instead of the character being an Oc)

Name: _ _(your name)

Age: 16

General appearance: light brown, messy shoulder length hair, Bright green eyes.

Personality: you've always been reserved and quiet, and you've never been able to make any friends, you love writing, singing and listening to music, the only person that has ever known your true wild and quirky side has always been your mom, who has always been there for you. like Kyo though, you have a bit of a short fuse and when angry you can say things you don't actually mean.(partly why you don't have any friends) your also very sarcastic and funny, but no one has ever seen that side to you.

you have a secret that you have known since you were little, and has never wanted to tell anyone.

i looked up at the building before me, the sun's rays peaking over the roof, hesitantly i swiftly leapt out of the car, the music in my ears at a volume where i could hear people without having to take the earphones out.

_so this is where i'll be going to school...just great..._

i looked behind me to see the car i had been driven in had already left. i shook my head, changed the song on my ipod and walked into the school building, bag in tow.

_"what do you mean, we have to move, i like it here!"_

_darling it's not safe here, especially for a young girl like you who has her whole life to live, besides, the place we're going to is beautiful and not to far from the city. but we are going to have to transfer you to a new school._

_"i hate you!"_

"hey watch where your going will ya!" i looked over to see a boy, about my age standing infront of me, the first thing i noticed was his bright orange hair, and dark red eyes? ok, that cannot be his natural colour.

"oh, sorry, i'm just looking for my class, i think i'm lost." he looked at me as if he recognised what i were saying. he sighed.

"Well, what class are you in then?" i noticed from his tone of voice that he had an attitude.

"um, i'm in class 1-D, i'm the new transfer student." i heard the bell ring,

_dammit i'm going to be late!_

"well i'm in that class anyway so quit standing there and get moving." he took my arm, a little hard if you ask me, and pulled me down the corridor until we had reached our class.

"thankyou...?" i looked over to him.

"Kyo, my names Kyo...well what are you waiting for, open the god damn door already!" Kyo shouted at me, making me flinch a little, i opened the sliding door to see the teacher staring at me and Kyo.

"You two are late." the teacher sighed, then realised i was the new student.

"Oh, your the new student right? come here and introduce your self to the class, Kyo, try to be on time next time lessons start?"

she pulled me to the front and ushered Kyo through the door, i could hear him mumble 'whatever' and then sit down in his desk.

"um ok, well my name is _ _ and i'm the new transfer student, i hope i can make some friends and have a good time here, that's pretty much it."

_yeah right, it's always the same thing i say at every school i go to, man i hate this, i couldn't care less about making friends._

i smiled, to make it a little bit more convincing, it seemed to work on everyone.

the teacher nodded.

"Ok, you will be sitting next to Tohru Honda over there." she pointed to an empty space next to a girl with long dark brown hair and pretty blue eyes.

i sat down, unpacking my books and taking out a notebook, i turned on my ipod, but quiet enough to hear the teacher and started writing in my notebook, i had gotten one verse down when i heard someone shout.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!?" I saw Kyo shot up out of his desk, he looked furious, his hands clenched up and his orange bangs covering his eyes.

"Kyo Sohma, principals office at once!" the teacher pointed to the door.

"FINE IT'S MUCH BETTER THERE ANYWAY!" he stormed out of the class, after a moments silence the teacher resumed talking about the animal rights act in japan.

_so i was right, he does have an attitude._

"there he goes again..." the girl named Tohru sighed.

"Does this happen often with this class?" i asked, she seemed to be brought back into reality and smiled slightly.

"oh, you'll get used to it, Kyo has a bit of a short fuse so it's easy to get on his nerves, hey _ why did you move here?" Tohru asked, she looked over to me with a curious look on her face.

"my business is my business, the reason i moved, well, i'm sorry but i can't tell you that." i sighed and continued to scribble down down in my notebook, i saw Tohru tilt her head to the side, a little confused, then go back to listening to the teacher.

_darling, you can't tell anyone what you are ok?_

_"but mommy, will i be able to make any friends?"_

_don't worry darling, i'm your friend, and we'll always have each other._

_i sighed again, wishing for the day to be over already._

_my business is my business, my secret is my secret._


	2. Let's play Rich man Poor man!

i heard the bell ring for lunch.

finally, i can just be alone for a while.

"Hey _!" i heard the voice of Tohru behind me, sighing, i put a small smile on my face and turned around, seeing Tohru smiling wildly, behind her was Kyo and another boy, who had silver/purple coloured hair and was smiling to. Kyo however was sporting a frown.

"I was wondering if you wanted to play a game this lunch, we're going to play Rich man poor man, so, you want to play?" she asked, her smile still evident on her face.

i couldn't care less about this rich man poor man game...

"okay, i'll play, but i don't know the rules." i smiled again, Tohru dragged me over to a table and quickly told me the rules.

The boy with silver/purple hair delt out the cards.

"My name is Yuki by the way, it's a pleasure to meet you _." he smiled.

is it just me, or does he look like a girl...?

"can we just play already you damn rat!" Kyo clenched his fist again,

"then why don't you deal out the cards you stupid cat." Yuki finished dealing out the cards and handed us the piles that he'd made.

after a few turns Kyo smirked.

"Revolution!" i looked at the cards he was holding up and sighed.

he's pretty good at this...wait a minute...

"Reverse revolution." i held out the cards in my hand for everyone to see.

"GOD DAMMIT WHY DO I ALWAYS LOSE!" Kyo threw his cards on the table and pushed back on his chair, which started a small sequenced of flailing, wobbling and suddenly falling on the floor.

i couldn't help but snicker at him, the idiot...

"You stupid cat, you always seem to do everything wrong..." Yuki sighed as if he'd said that a million times before.

"GAH, THAT'S IT, LET'S FIGHT RIGHT NOW YOU DAMN RAT!" Tohru and i quickly got up and stepped back, Tohru out of experiance and me out of instinct.

"ugh not again..." Tohru sighed.

"are they always like this?" i looked over to her, she had a worried look on her face, she sighed.

"Well, Yuki anf Kyo are cousins, but they hate each others guts, they do this at home too." she smiled.

"But it always ends the same."

i looked over to see Yuki kick Kyo in the face, sending him flying into one of the desks.

"So you live with these guys?" Tohru nodded,

"Yes, you see i used to live in a tent...well, it's a long story really..." she scratched the back of her head, laughing nervously.

"you idiot, i thought we've been through this enough times to see that i'll win all the time." Yuki came out of a fighting stance as Kyo shot up, little anger marks present on his forehead.

"Let's play again, if i win, you clean the classroom for a whole month!" Kyo pointed a finger to Yuki.

"and if you lose you'll clean the classroom for two months." Yuki replied.

"HOW IS THAT FAIR!" Kyo shouted.

i think i've just enrolled into the weirdest school yet...

so again we played this time i had revolution, and Tohru had Reverse revolution, i still had no idea how to play the game after wards but after lunch had finished and lessons had finished, we waited for Kyo to finish cleaning as the others wanted to walk home with me.

"You damn rat, you cheated didn't you!" Kyo spat at the bored looking Yuki.

"it was clearly evident that you were the one cheating." Yuki had a counter sentence for everything.

Tohru, Kyo, yuki and I started walking home.

"Ok this is my stop, i'll see you guys tomorrow for school."

I turned and said goodbye to my new friends.

once i had closed the door to my house, my mom came up to me and hugged me tight.

"were you okay? did anything happen that i should know of?" she smiled down at me. i sighed and put my bag on the sofa.

"I made some friends, and we played a card game called Rich man poor man, they're really weird if you ask me, but no ones my friend for long, and you know that."

why did those guys even bother to be my friends, i don't deserve friends. i'm not like them.

after a while i went up stairs to go to bed, whilst lying in bed, my mind started to wander to today, making friends with Tohru and yuki.

and meeting Kyo.

why can't i stop thinking about him...i've only just met him...?


	3. Detention With Kyo

i looked over groggily at my clock.

6:00 am.

i woke up that early?

i sat up, having nothing better to do i got dressed and cleaned up my room a little, i decided to write some lyrics that had formed in my head.

theres a place,

that i know.

it's not pretty there and few have ever gone,

if i show it to you now, will you run away?

or will you stay?

i looked up from writing and checked the time.

it was seven thirty already!? i had spent so much time writing down these lyrics that i hadn't checked the clock every now and then!

i quickly ran down stairs(almost tripping in the process) to see my mum had already left me something to eat. i ate quickly then grabbed my bag, lunch money and put on my shoes before running outside to get to school.

"ah _, i let you off with being late yesterday but it seems that you were late again...i think you should get a watch. i want you back here after school for detention." the teacher sighed, i sat down next to Tohru, who noticed my facial expression.

i guess i'm just subconsciously using a sad facial expression...

"Hey _?" she looked over to me. i sighed and looked over to her, smiling to reassure her that i was fine.

"Yes?" she looked down.

"i haven't asked Yuki, or Kyo yet, but i wondered whether you wanted to come round for dinner, i was going to make something nice today, so i wandered whether you wanted to come too?"

why does she even try being social with me, i couldn't care less...

"maybe, it depends on what my mom's up to today." she nodded at my reply.

"Well, the offer still stands, tell me later ok?" I nodded in reply.

at break i decided to go to the back of the school, there was no one around, i looked left and right to make sure and took out my notebook again.

(you singing, pick whatever tune you want)

"there's a place, that i know. it's not pretty there and few have ever gone...if i show it to you now, will you run away? or will you stay?

even if it hurts?

even if i try to push you out will you return?

and remind me of who i really am,

please remind me of i really am..."

"that's really good..." i heard a voice behind me and looked over to see Kyo.

"How long...were you standing there for?" i shoved my notebook back into my back and put it on my shoulder.

"um, well i heard singing, so i went to see who it was...did you write the song yourself?" Kyo asked.

he's acting completely different than he does in class...

"um, yes, but that's all i've done so far."

the bell rung.

saved by the bell, saved from a really awkward conversation aswell...

during the next couple of hours i felt like a pair of eyes were watching me, but whenever i looked back no one was even looking at me.

i once again heard Kyo shout at the teacher, saying that he didn't do anything wrong.

"and just for that attitude Sohma, i'll put you in detention after school aswell!"

great so now i'm in detention...with him...

i heard the bell ring, it was now the end of school. and now it's the time of day i've dreading the most.

Detention.

and what makes it worse is that i have to do detention with Kyo.

after everyone had left, i quickly plugged earphones into my ears and listened to music.

why of all people did i have to have detention with Kyo?!

i felt a tap on my shoulder, so i ignored it, i felt a harder tap, again i ignored it. then i felt a full on punch.

that's it.

i took out my earphones.

"What the heck do you want?!" i asked, i sounded bitter.

don't get angry...you know what happens...

"Earlier, Tohru asked whether you wanted to come round tonight, and she asked me to ask you what your reply was..." he huffed and waited for me to reply.

i felt a buzz coming from my bag and i looked to see it was a message from mum.

'sorry darling but i cant make it home, and i know you can't cook, so do you think you could go to the friends house that you told me about yesterday?'

"yeah, i can't cook and my mom's not coming back unil late, so i guess i'm stuck with you for the evening."

ugh...


	4. A tragic turn of events

ugh...why do you have to be late mom...why...i have to get stuck with him going to his house to have dinner...

i hate you right now...

we had been walking for a while now, down a small path through a forest, Kyo had explained to me earlier that the whole thing was Sohma property when i asked why the house was in the middle of the forest.

"So...er, that song you were writing...um...does it have a certain meaning to you?" you looked over to see Kyo, he was a step behind me, hands behind his head and walking in a laid back sort of walk.

"And you want to know because..?" i asked, was he serious, or trying to make conversation?

"well, it was...really good, you know..." he sighed.

he was serious...wasn't he?

"ok then...it's about a girl, who has a dark side to her that she wants to be kept secret, but she also wishes to be accepted for who she is, dark side and all."

it went quiet for a few moments, but to me, it seemed like for ever, the silence was deafening.

I then heard a voice coming from in front of us.

"Ah Kyo your back- oh, and who's this lovely high school girl we have here?" i looked up, a man in a traditional sort of dress with dark hair and grey eyes looked over to me, a playful smile on his face.

"E-excuse me...?" i trailed off as he leaned in closer.

"Yup...Kyo she's definately a keeper-OW!" The man's sentence was cut off suddenly when he fell back, a hand to his head, i then realised that Kyo had punched him.

is that guy some sort of pervert...?

"Kyo you're soo mean to me, i was just saying that she was a keeper, you shouldn't be alone your whole life, besides she looks-OW!"

this time, a bag dropped on his head, i saw Yuki standing there, holding the bag.

with the noise the bag made then, i'd say there was a dictionary in there.

"shame on you shigure, saying something like that, even if it was toward the stupid cat." he looked away.

Shigure stood up and smiled slightly.

"You guy's are no fun, no fun at all. well i better check how our sweet flower is going with dinner." with that, he left.

"That damn perv, who does he think he is!" Kyo growled to no one in particular.

i'm starting to get serious issues about this family right now...

"Miss._, Shigure is our cousin, he may be a bit of a pain but you get used to him, i should probably help with preparing the table." Yuki sighed and walked back into the house.

"Is it like this everyday?" i looked over to a still fuming Kyo, who only nodded.

"shigure's supposed to be our 'parental guardian' but it's him that acts like the kid, he is just so full of it!"

*time skip brought to you by Ayame's weirdness :D*

"So _, did you enjoy the dinner, i made sure there was enough for everyone, but i wasn't sure what you liked so i just did a variety of things." Tohru held up her cup smiling.

"it was delicious thanks, i love fish dishes." i smiled.

man, i'm stuffed...that was so good...

"oh, do you know the time, i should probably start heading back as it's already dark." i sat up.

"i wouldn't go out there alone, the gound around here's loose, and there are all sorts of weirdo's wondering about at night."

Shigure said with a small smile.

it sounds like he's talking about himself when he say's that...

"Don't worry i'll be-"

"i'll take _, i have nothing better to do anyway's!" Kyo stood abruptly and headed toward the door.

"well, are you coming or not _!" i quickly stood thanked Tohru for the meal and grabbed my stuff, when i stepped outside, Kyo had already started walking, so i had to jog to catch up with him.

"you didn't have to come with me..." i trailed off.

"Like i said, i had nothing better to do." Kyo walked a little faster, so i had to jog to stay ahead of him.

i sighed, slightly.

Kyo had actually volunteered to walk me home, he never act's like that, well, for the short amount of time that i've known him, so why...-?

i suddenly felt myself trip, freaking out slightly, i grabbed onto the closest thing.

Unfortunatly, that was Kyo's sleeve, so he was sent tumbling down to, i felt my back hit the floor hard, Kyo was on top, a sort of surprised look on his face.

"um-Kyo you kinda heavy..." i managed to push him off and sit up.

then i realised.

why hadn't i...?

"What the heck is going on, why didn't i transform!?" i heard Kyo shout, he then realised i was still here and quickly covered his mouth.

"Transformed?" i stood, wiping some dust off my legs.

man that felt awkward, the way he fell on me...but still, how did he prevent it?

"i guess i'm gonna have to tell ya now aren't i?" i nodded and he sighed, then taking a deep breath, he explained.

"Well, basically there's this curse on the sohma family, meaning some members of the family can turn into each animal of the zodiac when hugged by the opposite sex of our bodies are under stress, right now, i should have transformed into the cat, but i didn't."

i let it sink in.

so he is like me...?

"is that the same for Shigure and Yuki?" he nodded again.

"ok...this is a little weird but i think i'm okay, but i need to get going, maybe tommorrow we'll be able to talk about it." i turned around and walked off, Kyo didn't bother chasing after me, i sighed with relief.

i had actually heard rumours going around school of Yuki pushing a girl away when she tried to hug him, i guess that's why...

i looked up to see that i was already by my street, i looked down and saw a fire engine, i instantly ran over to the commotion.

thehouse the fire engine was infront of was ablaze, my eyes widened.

m-my house...

"Mom!" i tried to run closer to the burning house, but one of the fire men held me back.

"Let me go, where's my mom!"

i could feel hot tears flowing down my cheeks, almost as hot as the heat of the flames.

my knees felt weak, i slid down to my knee's and looked on as other firemen tackled the fire.

"_!" i heard Kyo's voice.

so i guess he did chase after me then...

all i could remember after that was a man talking to kyo, both voices were blurred.

i felt at first like i was being lifted,

then i remember being layed down on something soft.

and then sleep did the rest.


	5. An Invitation

"Then let's fight now!"

After Kyo shouted those words, silence followed, Haru only nodded and so(to make sure his house wasn't ruined.) shigure ushered them outside.

i looked on as the two boys started to fight, all i could see was a blur of black, white and orange, it looked quite funny, it was the sort of fight where the two people are in a cloud, and all you can see are the faces and the punches.

"my poor flowers Tohru and _ have to sit and watch two very handsome young men fight, how tragic..." shigure thought aloud whimsily.

"How are you not locked up...?" i said to him, he simply smiled and laughed weirdly, i shuffled back a little bit, knocking into momiji's box of popcorn.

wait, where'd he get the popcorn from...?

"GAHHHHH!" Kyo jumped up landing a hit on Haru, who was sent tumbling backwards, Kyo smirked and turned toward us, a triumphant smile evident on his face.

he's pretty good...

"Ha!" Haru Got up and sent Kyo flying, Now it was Haru's turn to have a triumphant smile on his face.

"GOD DAMMIT, FIRST I LOSE TO THAT DAMN RAT, THEN THAT BLOODY COW, WHAT NEXT? I GET BEAT UP BY A GIRL!?"

Kyo growled, he pushed pass me and momiji and stomped up the stairs.

"he really is a stupid cat, even he knows he could get beat up by a girl..." Yuki sighed and left to go to the kitchen.

i looked over to see Haru, a calmer look on his facethan before.

"so _, you still haven't answered my question on staying here or not?" Shigure piped up.

i shrugged, i really had know where else to go.

"ok, it's not like i have anywhere else to go."

i'm gonna have to be careful...

A/N : god this was a small chapter, but i couldn't think much up for this bit, only a littler filler for the story, I have already completed this X reader on Quotev, but i forgot to post the rest of the chapters on here. (because i'm an idiot). i hope you enjoyed. xx


	6. Truthor Dare?

"Hey Tohru, hey _, hey Tohru, hey _!" Momiji jumped up and down, probably because it was the sugery popcorn he had eaten earlier, or because he was always meant to be this annoying.

"What is it Momiji?" Tohru asked, Momiji Grinned from ear to ear.

"Me and Haru are staying for the night!" Momiji jumped up, he had been holding Tohru's hands so poor Tohruwas also jumping up and down, but she seemed happy about it.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Kyo had come back downstairs to just over hear the conversation.

"what's so bad about that Kyo?" i looked over and asked.

"w-well, it's just-"

"it's because he knows something bad's gonna happen to him if he let's me stay over." Haru walked up the steps.

"It's not that!-"

or is it because i have a game in mind, to play with the rest of you guys?" Haru smirked,

was he black Haru...or white Haru right now...?

"what... kinda game?" Kyo and i asked in unison. Haru smirked again, he called for everyone to sit in the main room in a circle(excluding shigure) and after we had all settled down he decided to finally tell us what the game was.

"We are going to play truth or dare." he said, i didn't really know why Kyo and Yuki were tensing up, it's only a stupid game.

"Eenie, meenie minie, Momiji, your going first." Haru pointed over to Momiji who instantly looked over to Kyo.

"Kyo, truth or dare?" Momiji asked.

"why am i even playing this?"

"truth or dare?"

"Dare! get this over with already!"

Momiji giggled and took out a lolipop from god knows where.

"i dare you to Kiss Haru on the cheek!" Yuki was snickering, Haru and Kyo had tensed up, Tohru was asking Momiji why he chose that, i however, was just laughing.

"Quit laughing _, that's not funny!" Kyo was going red.

Kyo huffed and quickly pecked Haru's cheek, who went more red than the reddest tomato in the world.

"There! ya happy!?"

now it was Kyo's turn, he dared Yuki sit on Haru's lap for the rest of the game. then Yuki asked Tohru if she could hug someone then who would it be, to which she asnwered Momiji, then Tohru asked Haru if he liked Yuki or not. To which, Haru did not answer.

(poor Haru)

"Ok _ it's your turn, since i can't be bothered to think of any questions, i'll just go with a dare."

i guess Haru's been wanting to dare someone, but dare me to do what?

"I dare you to sleep with Kyo the whole night, in his room, locked in."

I saw Kyo go red, Yuki was now the one laughing, i could hear laughing from the other room(i'm gonna kill that stupid perv) and Tohru and Momiji were just lossed for words.

"ok...your joking right, very funny Haru..." he wasn't joking, he got up, signalling the end of the game.

"your lock in starts now, you can't take back a dare, think of it as 7 minutes in heaven, but for the whole night."

Tohru tilted her head.

"Hey Momiji, what's 7 minutes in heaven?" momiji shrugged his shoulders.

"i think it has something to do with religion..."

*time skip brought to you by Black Haru...who knocked you unconscoius...hence the time skip XD*

Kyo and i had been pushed into his room, shigure made sure the window and door was locked and the night began.

crap...

"good job Tohru washed the spare set of bed sheets and pillows yesterday." he opened his wardrobe and set down a blanket and a couple of pillows for me. i lay down, resting my head on the pillow as kyo clambered into his bed.

"Thanks."

"whatever."

there was a sudden boom and a crack of white light filtered into the room in the blink of an eye, i widened my eyes and hid under the covers.

"_?"

i whimpered as i heard another boom coming from outside.

"_, are you scared of thunder and lightning?" i didn't reply as i heard a boom sound right above us, then see the white light of the lightning through the covers, i whimpered, shaking.

i had never liked lightning, but when there was a storm, my mom had always been there to comfort me.

but now i was alone.

i felt the covers move slightly, then i felt something slip in beside me, i turned over to see Kyo lying face up next to me, there was another boom and i hid under the covers again.

"it won't hurt you _, your safe ok?" Kyo's voice was heard and i poked my head out of the covers as another crack of light filled the room, but i stayed there.

this isn't Kyo from earlier...

for once, i felt safe somewhere, even with out my mom, who protected me from everything. i curled up, and layed my head on the soft pillow, i could feel Kyo's arm wrap around me, then sleep did the rest.

"Haru...do you think we should open the door now?"

"we should wait till ten, becaus that's the time i chose remember..so five minutes."

i awoke to the Voices of Momiji and Haru coming from the other side of the door, i kept my head on the pillow.

wait a second, this pillows...breathing?"

i saw that the pillow i thought i had fallen asleep on, was actually Kyo's chest. i could feel my cheeks heat up instantly.

i could feel my legs were intertwined with his, and his arm was still wrapped around me.

i looked up to see Kyo still sound asleep, his head tilted to the side, his orange bangs covering part of his face.

he looks quite cute right now...

"GOOD MORNING!" Momiji burst into the room, Kyo woke up and sat up instantly, i hid my face with the pillow, my cheeks still red.

"Oh, so what do we have here Kyo? You and _ got to know one another better?" Haru snickered. Shigure was behind him with the Keys, laughing his head off.

i am seroiusly going to kill that guy...

"GO AWAY YOU GUYS, WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR, YOU COULD HAVE WARNED US BEFORE YOU CAME BARGING IN LIKE THAT!" Kyo shot up and started punching Momiji repeatedly in his head.

"wahhhhhhh! _ Kyo's hitting me! wahhhhhhh!"

and we're back to normal... maybe it was a good idea to stay here after all...

A/N:

i had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so i hope you enjoyed reading it.

so now of course in the chapters to come there will be more of the love story, so i hope you will enjoy that too, because i pretty much suck at writing love scenes so i apoligize in advance if i didn't put all the details in.

i look forward to more comments from you guys!

i do not own any of the characters of fruits basket.


	7. A great day out! and an inherited gift

"Oh before we go, tomorrow we're going to the hot springs, and it'll be _'s first time, so i pursuaded Hatori to let me take you guys!" Momiji waved goodbye, shouting that we were going to the hotsprings, Haru simply waved his hand before turning his back and leaving.

"Oh! _ let's go pack right now!" Tohru took hold of my hand.

then i realised.

i'm still in Kyo's clothes, and thanks to the fire, i've only got my school uniform...

"today everyone, i need you to get dressed and ready to go because we are going to go shopping!" ugh, it's the sing song voice of shigure again...

"but i don't have anything to wear!" why did i suddenly feel self conscious?

"that's why we're going shopping!" Shigure said, somehow, i didn't trust him.

"Then why do we all gotta go?" Kyo snapped.

"Well, unless you'd rather stay and let _ and i go shopping...all alone...just the two of us...alone..."

Shigure got the reaction he wanted from Kyo, it looked like one of those moments when where there was a temperature gage at the side and you could see the temp go up until-

"FINE, I'LL COME WITH YOU, YOU DAMN PERVERT!" Kyo stomped upstairs to go get dressed, Yuki following shortly after wards.

"Oh, now that i think about it, i think theres a sundress that might fit you in my draw somewhere, the weathers going to be nice today so you can wear it if you want?" Tohru smiled, i nodded and she grabbed my hand yet again and pulled me upstairs to her room.

*small time skip brought to you by Momiji's singing skills :D*

i slowly walked down the stairs, the light yellow sun dress flowing to just above my knee, i must admit it was kinda pretty, but i've never been the type to wear these things, it had a lighter shade of yellow bow on the front just below the coller of the top of the dress, with slightly poofy short sleeves(think OHSHC girl uniformes, only prettier and not as poofy)

"_ you look amazing! what do you think Kyo?" Tohru looked over to Kyo, who looked over to me walking down the stairs, i saw him look away, a slight pink tint on his face.

"Well, are you 4 ready to go?" Shigure asked. we all nodded and left for the mall.

"oh, what about this _?" Tohru picked out a light pink coloured long sleeved jumper, dark blue denim jeans and a beret styled beige/light pink coloured hat.(the picture on the factfile)

"it looks really nice, i'll try it on." after trying those clothes and buying another 3 bags of clothes, i was heading through the mall to catch up with the others when i man came up to me.

"Excuse me, are you Hana's daughter, _ _?" he asked, i noticed he was holding an ornate box, with spiral carvings etched into the wood.

i nodded and the man breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your mother wanted me to give you this, it was found within the wreckage of your old house, luckily untouched by the fire, she wanted to give it to you that day, so here." he handed me the box.

i looked inside and saw a velvet cover, on the cover was a small opal crystal, a translucent yet opeque white colour, i kept looking at it, feeling entranced by it's simple beauty.

"there you are _, come on we're heading home, what's that?" Kyo came up and noticed the box.

"this man gave it to me-" i looked and saw that the man that was there a second ago had left.

"thats strange..." I looked over to Kyo, who just shrugged.

we started heading back, shigure was talking to yuki and tohru, i was ambling along with kyo right at the back.

"so why are you scared of thunder and lightning?" of all things for Kyo to talk about, he chooses this?

"um..why do you want to know?" i averted his gaze, looking at the floor, which seemed much more interesting right now.

"Because i've never seen anyone so terrified of something before." we were almost at the house when Kyo pulled me to the side quickly.

"And i don't want to see anyone so afraid of something again." he looked left to see if the others, where gone, then he quickly kissed me on the cheek.

my cheeks heated up to the maximum.

"Come on we should head back." Kyo started walking, leaving me in a bit of a daze, but i could see that he was also going red aswell.

i've never seen Kyo like this before...i quite like it.

so that was chapter number 8!ok so i'm very sorry again if Kyo doesn't act right to you right now, but you would act different when you like someone right?i'm not sure when the next time i'll be updating but hopefully soon.i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and i can't wait to hear what you think!

i do not own the characters or fruits basket.


End file.
